Who Would Have Known?
by Mrs.'MioneJaneWeasley
Summary: Oliver and Miley secretly like each other. Who would have known? Oh, wait... everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Who Would Have Known?

Chapter 1: His Arms

It was only two more weeks until Christmas. The winter magic was in the air, and everyone at Sea View High was looking forward to their long break. The only thing putting a stop to their jolly carols was that they still had to endure two weeks of school.

"We still have two whole weeks! I don't think I can take much more…" Oliver complained at the lunch table.

"I know," Lilly sighed, as she took another swing at her Cola.

"Aw, come on, ya'll," Miley pleaded. "It ain't that bad." Lilly just rolled her eyes behind her soda can.

"Yeah, not for Miss Straight A Student," Oliver said, smirking. Miley replied by sticking her tongue out at him. It was a faded blue from the gum she was secretly chewing earlier in class.

Miley and Lilly stood up. "C'mon, Oliver!" Miley demanded as she tugged on his arm, trying to pull him off his chair. "We are going to be-"

"Late," Lilly finished, having already heard Miley's speech many times previous.

"Well, it's true!" Miley defended. "We can't be late, or we will get in trouble." At Miley's puppy wide eyes, Oliver got off his chair.

"We know. We know," Oliver said as he smiled at her. As the three friends started their way out of the cafeteria, Miley tripped over one of the legs of a red seat. Before she hit the ground, however, she felt a pair of rather strong arms wrap aground her waste.

Her nose was just inches away from the floor when he said, "Miles, are you okay?" She nodded sheepishly as he lifted her off the ground.

"Thanks," she said softly. Lilly smiled as she started to walk to her next class. To Miley's horror, the late bell rang.

And Oliver's arms were still around her waste.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Would Have Known?

Chapter 2: His Backpack

Miley and Oliver stepped through the door of English class a few minutes late. Oliver's ears were a light shade of pink from the scene that took place before. Their teacher did not seem to take note of his students' tardiness, as he was writing something on the board. Both Miley and Oliver took this chance to go to their seats. The only ones that were left were in the front.

"I saved them for you," Lilly whispered. As Miley sat between Lilly and Oliver, the teacher turned his balding head around to face his class. He had a smile on his face.

That was never good.

The whole class groaned as they read in bold white letters: Love Poems. Mr. Tippy shook his head at the lack of support he was getting from his class. This was the first year that he decided to take a walk down the romance department in poetry. He usually made his classes write about how freedom still is not free, or how man has destroyed the earth.

"Children, children, children. I decided to start something new. Cross a new river. Turn a new page. In other words, you have to do it." The groans and complaints grew louder, in which Mr. Tippy silenced them with the old-fashioned peace sign. His colorful shirts, breezy bellbottoms, and necklaces displaying peace and love labeled him as Mr. Hippie. He took it pretty well, saying that every young adult should have the right to freely express themselves.

"Now," he continued in his tranquil tone, "let's get started." He rubbed his hands together, as if he was about to enjoy a feast, and sat down on his swivel chair. The class took out their pens and a piece of Mr. Tippy's "special" purple paper off his desk, and started to write.

Since it was Thursday, Lilly and Oliver were walking home without Miley. It was the one day of the week when Mr. Stewart made Jackson drive her home. It was Robbie's way of putting more responsibility on Jackson's shoulders, and taking less off of his.

"I donno what Mr. Tippy was thinking," Lilly criticized. "I mean, the majority of the class is guys." She made a snort before she continued. "They don't have a romantic bone in their body!" Oliver gave her a look. Lilly smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well, except you, of course." Oliver laughed at that remark. The two friends were getting close to Lilly's house. There, he would say goodbye to Lilly and head on to his house.

"Oliver, your zipper came undone," Lilly warned. Instinctively, he looked down at his pants.

"No!" Lilly laughed. "Your backpack zipper!"

"Oh, um… right," Oliver said, embarrassed. "Would you mind zippering it back up?" Lilly nodded. Her hand clenched onto the zipper until she saw a piece of purple paper. Curiosity got the best of her. She snatched it out, slipped it in her pocket, and zippered it up.

"You're good," she said, as she patted his backpack reassuringly.

"Thanks."


End file.
